


Sleepovers And Failed Seductions

by bm_binger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, but fails, kara tries seducing lena, lots of skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_binger/pseuds/bm_binger
Summary: Kara has a plan for tonight– one she has turned in her mind over and over. She has all her grounds covered. Visualised the play-by-play and anticipated every outcome.But at the sight of Lena's alabaster skin against black lacy bra, she knows any plan she has have just been thrown right out of the window.Can't say she's disappointed with the outcome though.





	Sleepovers And Failed Seductions

**Author's Note:**

> I come with new material! Yeheyyy! But first off, I want to thank all of you who has been leaving comments and kudos on my works. Truly, you feed my heart exponentially. I'm an awkward conversationalist and doesn't know how to navigate people that's why I'm not replying in any comments– or if I do, it's really just a boring thanks– but know that I really want to! I just don't know what to say most of the time >,< but I'm eternally grateful for you guys and love all of the feedbacks! (Pls don't stop, hehe) I'll try harder w replying so you'll know how much I appreciate your comments! with that said, on with our regular programming (;

Kara was on a mission when she asked Lena to play Tekken with her.

Strip Tekken. That is.

And it wasn't winning– no. She knows she doesn't stand against Lena. Friday Game Nights with the rest of the gang turned down every hope of achieving such dream. Lena Luthor losing is unfathomable.

She predicted the outcomes, had her plan solidified and approved–by herself–she knows the play by play, had it reviewed in her mind over and over.

The plan is: invite Lena on a sleepover–easy, considering they've had tons. Accidental sleepover, spontaneous sleepover, last minute sleepover– you name it, they've done it. Next, set out Lena's favourite wine– a brand she specially flew to Paris for. Then, ask her on a game of Tekken– which, took a lot of convincing in Lena's part 'cause apparently, the woman hasn't played it yet. Eventually, when they're tipsy and extra giggly and bordering on losing their inhibitions, Kara will put on a twist to their game and add stripping to the equation– which resulted in a lot of blushing and stuttering and flustering but let's gloss over that. Of course, since Lena is a literal genius, Kara predicted she'd have Tekken mastered thirty seconds into the game. The same way she had mastered Monopoly simply by watching and then inevitably bankrupting them. The same instance she'd manage to make Winn cry over a game of Uno after claiming she hasn't played before– like, seriously, UNO! So really, Kara has this planned and visualised down to the T. She predicted she'd be losing over Lena, she'd fake pout every time she has to strip off a clothing, then observe her friend's reaction to her undress and see if Alex's words– _ ”she practically fucks you with her eyes, Kara. Ask her out already!”– _ has any grounds. And maybe, finally, woman up and ask the girl out.

Kara Danvers devised this  _ “oh-so-brilliant-plan-to-know-if-Lena-has-feelings-for-me-Alex!”  _ plan predicted and ran over a thousand times in her mind.

But what she didn't see is Lena hopelessly, irrevocably, pitifully,  _ losing  _ in Tekken.

Kara can't honestly fathom how someone always working in technology, is an official genius– certified by Google– and the same woman who just demolished them over Mario Kart Nintendo last Game Night, can be so bad and confused as to how to work the controls in a play station. How someone so smart can be so bad in a simple game of Tekken.

So, here Kara is, plan foiled, and ogling her probably-straight-and-it-isn't-going-to-like-it-if-I-tell-her-my-plan best friend.

Because no matter how much she slacks on the controls– Lena still can't beat her.

All she can do right now is stare at Lena's bra-cladded torso– where her boobs are practicing spilling which, nope! NOPE! Bad, Kara!– and appreciate the creaminess of her alabaster skin and hope to Rao that she doesn't get caught.

She wants to feel bad, truly. Because to an outsider's view it might seem like she's sexually objectifying her friend–but Kara can't just turn her eyes away for the life of her and Lena's now jutting her bottom lip out, the same thing she does whenever she's lost to Kara and Kara can't think straight because Lena's pouting while half-dressed and her boobs are just there and she can't think anything aside from how adorable Lena looks with that pout and how sinfully sexy she is in her black lacy bra and how she's now stripping off her ridiculously expensive designer jeans–

SHE'S STRIPPING OFF HER JEANS!

Blue eyes widening, Kara quickly averted her gaze and settled it on her TV where the display showed Player 2 (Lena) lost the match.

Again.

Seriously– she isn't even touching the controls anymore!

“You know, I'm starting to think this is your way of revenge for last Friday's Game Night.” Lena uttered while pouting, arms crossed against her chest in a modicum of modesty.

But all Kara can do is stare with her mouth agape and appreciate because words are hard when she has Lena less than two feet away looking like THAT!

“My hands are starting to cramp. Can we change controllers? I feel like you set me up.” Lena playfully glared with her accusation but Kara can't reply with anything but a nod before handing over the military-designed controller for the plain black one in Lena's hands.

While Lena was setting up the match, Kara continues to stare unabashedly. She can feel her neck flushing, breath slowly slowly slowly getting heavy, blue eyes dark and blown, and her gut churning pleasantly.

All Kara can do is stare at Lena wearing that matching lingerie while her thoughts ran wild with scenarios she shouldn't be having for her best friend. Her best friend!

Shame on you, Kara!

But she continues to watch alabaster skin under the fluorescent lights of her apartment. Imagined laying lovebites all over that glossamer neck. Imagined Lena splayed out with her dark hair a deep contrast to her light blue pillows. Imagined her biting on her pink lip and sucking her bottom one. Imagined her breath panting and the planes of her collarbones marked with constellations. Imagined her green eyes dark and sinful and swimming with something akin to what Kara's feeling– ready to be devoured, ready to be fucked thoroughly against Kara's sheets, ready to–

Kara jumped three feet into the air at Lena's shout of joy. She blinked rapidly, confused, dazed and the haze of her imagination sending her sensitive area pooling. She looked to the TV screen and saw that Lena won.

Finally.

“Hah! Strip Danvers! Let's see those abs you… hide… from…”

Lena trailed off as Kara wordlessly tosses her shirt off and gets a full-on view of said abs. Kara watched as green eyes darken a fraction and bottom lip gets stuck on teeth. She watched Lena become the image of her fantasy and feels the magnetic pool of Lena's emerald eyes.

Kara must be a sight herself, with her cheeks and neck flushed, blue eyes dark and blown wide with arousal, half-dressed, and painfully, painfully turned on.

The atmosphere felt charged, electricity flowing and crackling between them, both of them on a precipice of something they can't go back from.

Blue eyes held green, and like an overheated fuse, sparks flew and the electricity exploded into something frantic.

Lips crashing, teeth clashing, hips slotting together, thighs bracketing another's, chest panting heavily, and eyes dark as the night which befalls upon the city beyond; they met in the middle and jumped off the cliff together.

But no one met their demise, for one could soar and the other trusts inexplicitly.

Kara planned how the night would go. She ran it over and over in her mind. Memorised it play-by-play. Has everything covered and measured.

Though, she isn't entirely opposed to how it actually went.

Sated but still hungry for the anticipation of more, Kara pulled back from the intensity of their lips and rested her forehead heavily against Lena's. She caressed Lena's thighs and breathed to calm her wildly beating heart.

“I had this night planned on how I'll ask you out. One which includes me seducing you, not the other way around.” Kara confessed while littering sharp jawline with kisses and nips.

Lena chuckled, head tilting when Kara tracked a path down her neck and sucked.

“Strip Tekken huh?”

“Mm-hmm”

Elegant fingers combed through blonde locks, holding a head in place while lips continued to press kisses against glossamer skin.

“I–uh– maybe, kinda, fiddled with the game. A bit.”

Kara pulled back sharply, “What?”

Lena met her eyes innocently, finger circling her ear and green eyes wide and dark which is distracting and not at all helping with the wetness on her underwear.

She bit her lip, “When you were distracted with finding the wine bottle opener I hacked the system then changed the interface and code a bit so that Player 2 will lose every match.”

Kara can only blink in reply.

“You didn't really think I was that bad, right?”

Kara only shook her head because honestly, this woman's genius is so fucking attractive she doesn't know what to do except to continue to fall.

She chuckled softly, latching onto Lena's neck and laying kisses all over the skin before finally landing on her lips and reacquainting their tongues, “You are every bit cunning.”

Lena laughed against Kara lips, gently biting down on her bottom lip, “I am a Luthor.”

Indeed she is. But Kara only kissed her harder and pulled her hips flushed against hers– making Lena moan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, no smut, ppl. Coz idk how to write one. You can find me on tumblr as @bm-binger (:


End file.
